This invention is in the field of fuels for an internal combusion engine and substances mixed homogeneously with the fuels to reduce the quantity of fuel consumed by such engine.
Knowledge of the electrical features of this invention are limited, and the extent of the knowledge in the prior art is referred to in the text of the detailed description below.
The homogenizing of fuel and water so as to reduce usage of hydrocarbon fuels and method of practically achieving such result is not known.